fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem (theme)
The Fire Emblem theme is the recurring main theme that appears across the Fire Emblem series. It was originally composed for Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, and has been used as the theme for the title screen in several entries since. While it uses the same arrangement since the original, certain titles contain different arrangements after the intro, or a new arrangement entirely. In many games, several other tracks also incorporate fragments of the theme. Appearances *''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/''Shadow Dragon: Played on the title screen and class role, the original version of the theme is also used at the final cutscene after clearing the Endgame, with a slow version of it played over during the credits roll. In the DS remake, an orchestral version from Mystery of the Emblem is used in the title screen and class roll instead. *''Fire Emblem Gaiden/''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia: This was played on the class role in the remake. This can also be heard at the start of the ending, The Course of Gods and Men. The theme does not appear at all in the original Gaiden. *''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem/''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem: The remake reuses the version in Shadow Dragon for DS. *''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War: This version plays on the title screen and demo mode/credits. Its melody differs slightly in parts from the theme's prior versions. *Fire Emblem: Thracia 776: This version plays on the title screen and demo mode/credits. It uses an arrangement largely similar to the original melody. *Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade: This version plays on the title screen and demo mode/class roll. A triumphant version of it is also heard during the first cutscene of the game's true ending. *Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade: This version plays on the title screen and class roll, with an arrangement from The ''Binding Blade playing in the closing cutscenes of each campaign. *''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones: This version plays on the title screen and class roll, using the ending melody of ''Mystery of the Emblem. With a reprised version also playing in the final cutscene of the epilogue. A remixed variant of the theme, named Ray of Hope, is used during the Creature Campaign as the overworld's map music. *''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance: This version, unlike previous entries, plays only over the turn count and kill count displays after the credits and is not present on the title screen. This version uses a frenetic, brass-heavy arrangement, though the composition remains largely the same. *Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn: This version plays on the title screen and class roll, possessing a dramatic, orchestral arrangement. *Fire Emblem Awakening: Two variations of it are played, with a shorter version used at the title screen, and a slightly extended form as the music of the opening movie. A piece of it is used towards the end of both Conquest and Conquest (Ablaze). Id (Purpose) uses it at the end of the song in a lyrical fashion. The DLC's Harvest Scramble, Summer Scramble and Hot-Spring Scramble each use a version of the theme as their battle music. Harvest Scramble has its own version, while Summer Scramble and Hot Springs Scramble share slightly different takes of the same version. *Fire Emblem Fates: Lost in Thoughts All Alone serves as the main theme of ''Fates. The Main Theme plays briefly during the final cutscene of Revelation. Part of the theme can be heard during the Opening theme and Final Elites, the campaign results theme. *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses: The Edge of Dawn (Seasons of Warfare) serves as the the main theme of ''Three Houses. Like its predecessor song (Lost in Thoughts All Alone) in Fates, a somber version of this song plays during the title screen. The first five notes of the main theme can also be heard as the chime for the school bell at the Officers Academy. The full theme in its original key is heard triumphantly during the battle history and character epilogues reel. *''Fire Emblem Heroes: This version plays during the loading screen of ''Heroes and has a vocal accompaniment. The lyrics of the song are dependent on the language of the game. *''Fire Emblem Warriors: This version plays during the title screen. *Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE: A version of the theme is played during Side Missions when a character gains a new performa. It is also used for the Opera of Light: Fire Emblem. *Super Smash Bros. Melee/''Super Smash Bros. Brawl/''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U/''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: A shortened version of the theme is utilized as the victory theme for various Fire Emblem characters. Super Smash Bros. Brawl featured an arranged version of the Main Theme that plays on the Castle Siege stage. The song returned in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U on the Castle Siege legacy stage. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the song is kept as only Marth, Roy, and Ike's victory themes, as the characters from Fire Emblem Awakening (Robin, Lucina, and Chrom) now use an orchestral excerpt of Id (Purpose), while Corrin alone now uses an excerpt of Lost in Thoughts All Alone. *''Fire Emblem: Lost Heroes'': A remixed version of the theme plays in the main menu of ''Dragalia Lost'' as part of a crossover event with Fire Emblem Heroes. This version only has lyrics in Japanese but an off-vocal variation is available as well. It is sung by artists DAOKO and Scha Dara Parr with an upbeat arrangement and distinctive rap style, but a quite different melody in some parts. Lyrics The theme has different lyrics in different games in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade and Fire Emblem Heroes. Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem, Your spirit shall shine Across the generations Now, and for all time! Fire Emblem, Heroes bringing us hope's light Journey from distant worlds To still the coming night. With sacred relics at your side, See old champions fall from on high In this land where timeless heroes live And their legends never die! Fire Emblem, Great lords of the ages, With my desire, your heart's true, Let's start anew. The end is within our reach, Take up my fight, 'cause I beseech. Two kingdoms ravaged by senseless war. Bring us peace, forever more! La Lalalalaa Lalalalalala Lalala Lala Lala Lalala Lalalalaa The strong await your brave commute. All survive for the light we seek. Hear my voice, great hero, hear my plea! Come to me, come set us free! Oh! Category:Music